


Podróż dyplomatyczna

by AdvancedTreeLover



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bard's descendants, Dale - Freeform, Eryn Lasgalen, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawno, dawno temu w Wielkim Zielonym Lesie podobno mieszkały elfy. Podobno. Nikt nie widział żadnego elfa od stuleci. A jednak dawne umowy z nieistniejącym królestwem jakoś wciąż pozostają w mocy, nikt nie narusza granic, a pilnowanie niezrozumiałych tradycji okazuje się być podejściem rozsądnym i praktycznym. <br/>Podróżujący przez Las brat króla Dale dowiaduje się czegoś więcej o sąsiadach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podróż dyplomatyczna

Las był świetlisty i spokojny. Pod stopami Baiona z lekka szeleściły liście i gałązki, i nawet one wydawały się promieniować delikatną, złocistą mgiełką - taki to był właśnie dzień. Dookoła promienie słońca przenikały przez gałęzie tak, że korale jarzębin lśniły jak polakierowane, a siwe pajęczyny rozpięte na krzewach wydawały się śnieżnobiałe.  
Baion opuścił Esgaroth przedwczoraj - ale nie spieszył się bynajmniej. Do miasta Beorningów zawsze szło się przyjemnie - zwłaszcza w taką pogodę, pod koniec lata, z lekkim bagażem. Niósł tylko poufny list swojego brata do burmistrza Beorningów - jeden z tych, które nie nadawały się na sieć ani w ogóle na nic poza zaufanym człowiekiem, rzekomo na wakacjach. Kiedy żegnał się z bratem, nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak król z żalem i zazdrością obrzucał spojrzeniem jego podróżny strój.   
Zanim Beanar został władcą Dale, obydwaj chętnie podróżowali - jako wysłannicy ojca albo w rozmaitych państwowych sprawach, a czasami po prostu żeby poznać odpowiednie osoby. Ojciec dbał o to, by jego synowie rozumieli, że Dale nie istnieje bez szerszego kontekstu - że wszelkie jego bogactwa i wszelka siła mają źródło w serdecznych, a przynajmniej pełnych szacunku stosunkach z bliższymi i dalszymi sąsiadami. Przywrócony na tron pięćdziesiąt lat temu ród królewski wyciągnął wiele cennych wniosków z kolejnych ustrojów, jakie przewalcowały kraj na wszystkie strony. Jako chłopcy książęta podróżowali więc z ciotką - ambasadorką i uczoną - a gdy podrośli, wędrowali we dwóch. W końcu pozostał w drodze tylko młodszy z nich.  
Baionowi początkowo brakowało towarzystwa brata, ale z biegiem lat nauczył się cenić samotne podróże. Po koronacji Beanara, oczywiście, także i jemu przybyło poważnych obowiązków, ale dbał o to, żeby choć raz do roku wypuścić się gdzieś dalej - przy okazji biorąc na siebie jakieś poufniejsze dobrosąsiedzkie zadania.  
Gdziekolwiek indziej udałby się konno, ale do Beorningów podróżowało się przez Wielki Zielony Las. Oczywiście, dało się przejechać konno, welocyblastem lub poduszkowcem przez Ścieżkę Elfów, lecz Baion skracał sobie drogę przez świetliste polany wśród buków i jarzębin, nad brzegami rzeki i w poprzek parowów, ścieżkami, którymi biegały tylko jelenie i lisy. Zawsze tak chodził na przełaj - może to już dziesiąty, może dwunasty raz - i zawsze inne ścieżynki zawsze w końcu wyprowadzały go życzliwie na drugi skraj lasu, tam, gdzie można było już zobaczyć solidne żelbety Beornville.  
Była też i ta sprawa, że przeprawienie się przez puszczę oznaczało te kilka noclegów, a noce w Wielkim Zielonym Lesie kończyły się zazwyczaj awariami pojazdów mechanicznych. Decentrowały się koła i urywały przewody, silniki kaszlały i w najsuchsze lato zamakały im kluczowe części. Tymczasem nocleg pieszego wędrowca czy jeźdźca był zawsze czystą przyjemnością. Miało się zawsze wrażenie, że nad tym lasem świeci więcej gwiazd, niż nad górami w sierpniu. Gałęzie wydawały się tworzyć przytulne namioty nad głowami podróżników, a trawy - zwijać się wokół nich w gniazda. Baion dobrze pamiętał pewien listopadowy poranek, gdy obudził się nietypowo niezmarznięty, by odkryć, że przez całą noc przytulał się do niego spory ryś. Zwierzę nie spłoszyło się nawet, gdy się poruszył - spokojnie wstało, przeciągnęło się i obdarzywszy wędrowca lekko nieobecnym spojrzeniem odbiegło sobie w zarośla.  
Cóż, musiał być niezwykły las, w którym według najstarszych kronik mieszkały kiedyś elfy.   
Baion osobiście nigdy żadnego elfa nie widział i był nieco sceptyczny. Jeśli, argumentował, elfy były wieczne, to powinny tam być nadal, prawda?  
 - Może i są - odpowiadał ojciec i uśmiechał się. - Zauważ, nikt nie próbuje naruszać granicy lasu, a wiedz, że szacowaliśmy kiedyś z władcą Esgaroth wartość samego białego dębu w pobliżu Jeziora i wyszły nam sumy, za które moglibyśmy żyć bez finansowych trosk przez jakieś osiemdziesiąt lat. Poza tym rośliny barwierskie, które jeszcze ponoć elfowie wprowadzili do lasu, zwierzyna, wydobycie w górach... Nie zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego nikt nie eksploatuje wszystkich tych bogactw?  
Baion nie zastanawiał się wcześniej, ale dowiedział się, że wszystkie ościenne kraje utrzymują skrupulatnie umowy, które zawarto nawet i dwa, trzy tysiące lat z królestwem elfów, którego istnienia poza owymi umowami nikt nie potrafił udowodnić. Część dawnych traktatów przetrwała tylko w niezrozumiałych obyczajach - o nich opowiedziała mu ciotka. Ba! Baion sam dotrzymywał niektórych z nich. Częściowo dlatego, że... no... dobrze to wyglądało, jeśli rodzina królewska pilnowała tradycji, a częściowo dlatego... dlatego, że działały.  
Na przykład, jeśli człowiek wchodził do Wielkiego Zielonego Lasu, to wrzucał drobny pieniądz do stareńkiej studni u wylotu Ścieżki Elfów. Od strony Beorningów - rzucał go u stóp starożytnego posągu, witającego podróżnych spod kurtyny bluszczu. Jeśli to zrobił, miał gwarantowane bezpieczne przejście (ale, jak już wspomniano, nie jego welocyblast, dajmy na to). Jeśli nie, to było pewne, że trafi na rozmoknięte fragmenty drogi, że most będzie w złym stanie, gałęzie będą spadać na drogę, usiądzie na jeżu, szopy wyjedzą mu kanapki i skręci kostkę. I tak dalej. Brzmiało to jak zabobon? Oczywiście. Sprawdzało się? Co do joty.  
A monety zawsze znikały, kiedy tylko człowiek odwracał wzrok.  
Racjonalny i dziarski lud z Dali traktował takie rzeczy na ogół z przymrużeniem oka. Jednak inaczej się żartowało z Lasu wśród szkła i metalu miasta, a zupełnie inaczej brzmiało to pod gotyckimi sklepieniami puszczy.  
Baion, mimo wszystkich tych dziwaczności, i tak nie tracił dobrego humoru. Pierwsze dwie noce przeszły mu cudownie - między gałęziami przeświecały gwiazdy, sny miał spokojne, więc nie było powodu do niezadowolenia. Teraz szedł ścieżką wzdłuż rzeki - kamienistą i w wielu miejscach jakby tu i ówdzie wzmacnianą wmurowanymi głazami i wciętą w skałę, więc pewnie przez kogoś, kiedyś dawno, utrzymywaną. To było jedno z miejsc, gdzie można było całkiem rozsądnie uwierzyć w dawnych mieszkańców leśnego królestwa - elfy czy nie elfy.  
Od strony lasu płynął piękny zapach - ten cudowny, który zaczyna pojawiać się w powietrzu dopiero pod koniec sierpnia, nabiera stopniowo mocy przez wrzesień i w końcu ginie, przytłoczony silniejszym  aromatem więdnących liści i zimnego powietrza. Gdzieś między drzewami wyśpiewywał ptak - zbyt pięknie, żeby mógł należeć do jakiegokolwiek znanego mu gatunku, i Baion zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby posłuchać.  
 - Dziękuję, przyjacielu! - roześmiał się, kiedy trel umilkł. Coś zerwało się wśród gałęzi i Baion uznał, że śpiewak ruszył w dalsze  tournee - tak jak i jemu wypadało ruszać w drogę.  
Od usłyszenia ptasiej pieśni, a potem - podziękowania księcia las jednak był jakiś inny - cichszy. Baion znał Zielony Las dobrze i wiedział, że nie ma się tu czego bać (jeśli się, oczywiście, zapłaciło w studni myto), ale był dość doświadczony, żeby nie lekceważyć takich subtelnych zmian w nastroju lasu. Czy możliwe, żeby ktoś go usłyszał? Inny podróżnik? Ktoś, kto zaniepokoił drzewa?  
Przez chwilę Baion stał bez ruchu, ale panowała taka cisza, że obok szumów i szeptów rzeki słychać było nawet, jak spadają pojedyncze liście.  
Nic.  
A przecież był pewien, że odczuł czyjąś obecność.  
Dopiero po dobrej minucie odważył się ruszyć dalej. Droga jednak sprawiała cały czas wrażenie jakby mniej przyjaznej, niż zazwyczaj. Byle nieregularny bulgot wody w dole na kamieniach - i już włosy na karku Baiona podnosiły się, a serce przyspieszało  
Doszedł już prawie do miejsca, gdzie z dużego wzgórza w środku lasu osunął się kawał zbocza razem z kilkoma drzewami - dawno, dawno temu. Osuwisko spływało aż do samej rzeki, w dole i po bokach leżały jakieś kamienie - wyglądały na obrobione, ale trudno było mieć pewność pod mchem, ziemią i stosami gałęzi. Kto tam wie, może była tu jakaś śluza czy most, a może nic w ogóle. Zbocze na nowo zarosły drzewa i gdyby kto nie zajrzał do wąwozu, który wyżłobiła rzeka, mógłby w ogóle niezauważyć, że kiedyś runął tu kawał góry...  
Tylko, że tego, co teraz zobaczył przed sobą Baion, nie dało się nie zauważyć.  
Ziemia musiała znowu się obsunąć - obnażone korzenie i świeżą próchnicę widać było wyraźnie. A pomiędzy nimi ział olbrzymi, czarny otwór jaskini... nie, to nie był po prostu otwór! To były drzwi! Otwarte na oścież, kamienne drzwi; jedno ich skrzydło wisiało nierówno, drugie wciąż spoczywało na niewidocznych zawiasach. Ziemia nasypała się do środka, ale otwór wciąż był wielki i ział ciemnością.   
Baion przez dłuższą chwilę stał, wpatrując się w przeciwległy brzeg. Dałoby się tam przejść, oczywiście, należało tylko opuścić się jakoś na dno parowu, a stamtąd pewnie bez trudu możnaby wspiąć się po korzeniach i głazach, jak najbardziej. Tylko... czemu? Dlaczego właściwie  racjonalnie myślący człowiek miałby wchodzić do czarnej dziury, tylko dlatego, że była i ziała?  
Dlatego, odpowiedział sam sobie, że jesteś kim jesteś - wiercipiętą i wścibinosem, ciekawskim od urodzenia, zawsze pchającym palce tam, gdzie je sobie można było przytrzasnąć. Dlatego, że twój ród podobno wywodzi się od postaci z baśni - Giriona i Barda Pogromcy Smoka, i w twoich żyłach płynie więcej legendy, niż krwi. Dalejże, zajrzyjmy do dziury.  
Było to nieco trudniejsze, niż Baion sobie wyobrażał i słońce stało już wysoko, gdy ubłocony jak nieboskie stworzenie stawiał stopę na drugim brzegu. Ale jego wysiłek z miejsca został nagrodzony: ten drugi brzeg był wyraźnie pozostałościami tarasu czy przyczółka mostu, wybrukowanego gładkimi niegdyś kamieniami. Wyglądające spod obsypanych kopców ziemi równe kwadraty były do siebie tak dopasowane, że nie przerastały pomiędzy nimi żadne korzenie ani trawy. A tu - tu obok - wystawało coś, co wyglądało podejrzanie jak okrągła podstawa kolumny. Nie mogło być dłużej żadnych wątpliwości - natrafił na budowlę, i to bardzo starożytną budowlę.  
Wspiął się na zwał ziemi i kamieni, oddzielający wybrukowany placyk od drzwi i kiedy jedno ze skrzydeł - to wiszące - pojawiło mu się przed nosem, Baion zakrztusił się z wrażenia. Jaką techniką obrabiano ten kamień? Oprócz zerwanego mocowania drzwi były w idealnym stanie. Cudowna, precyzyjna robota - starannie dopasowane krawędzie, delikatne rzeźbienia; reliefowe jelenie i ptaki, tło delikatne jak sgrafitto - cienie gałęzi i roślinnych wici. I litery - litery w skądś jakby znajomym alfabecie, pełnym ogonków i fal. Zamek też wyżłobiono w kamieniu, ale Baion żadnym sposobem nie umiał dojść, jak to wszystko działało - wydawało się, że wcięcia są za płytkie, by cokolwiek zamknąć, a oprócz tego nigdzie nie było żadnej dziurki od klucza. Obejrzawszy starannie oba skrzydła drzwi, Baion odważył się wreszcie wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć kamienia. Spodziewał się, że będzie zimny i wilgotny, ale też nie zdziwił się przesadnie, kiedy poczuł ciepło - i to ciepło wyraźnie zbierające się pod opuszkami jego palców.  
 - Witaj - powiedział cicho, właściwie nie wiedząc, czemu to robi, ale towarzyszące mu od rana uczucie czyjejś obecności w odpowiedzi jeszcze się zintensyfikowało.  
Niemal niechętnie oderwał dłoń od kamiennych wrót i w końcu zajrzał do ciemnej czeluści, która się za nimi otwierała. Niewiele było tam widać. W kamiennej, gładkiej ścianie u wejścia było coś jak pozostałość zardzewiałych uchwytów na pochodnie czy lampy, i można było stwierdzić, że w głąb biegnie przestronny korytarz, ale słońce tylko trochę przenikało przez gałęzie drzew i  splątane korzenie.  
Zacisnąwszy szczęki z determinacją, książę sięgnął do plecaka i wydobył stamtąd luminoforytową latarkę. Była bardzo mocna i wykorzystywała naturalną luminescencję minerału, którego resztki miały jeszcze u siebie krasnoludy. Praktycznie nigdy nie gasła - przenigdy. Trzeba było ją zakrywać jak obiektyw, i kosztowała krocie, ale oczywiście była też warta każdych pieniędzy. Odkręciwszy wieczko, skierował słup światła do wewnątrz korytarza i o mało nie odgryzł sobie języka: zobaczył w głębi poskręcane szkielety, błysnął jakiś metal...  
A więc grobowiec! - pomyślał. Duży jak na grobowiec - sklepienie korytarza było bezsensownie wysoko jak na kryptę. Starannie omiótłszy światłem boczne ściany, zauważył w nich zamknięte drzwi. No cóż, wyglądało na to, że trzeba było wszystko systematycznie zbadać. Baion pochylił głowę i czubkami palców dotknął piersi na znak szacunku dla  zmarłych, a potem zeskoczył z pagórka ziemi i gruzu na gładką podłogę .  
Pierwsze drzwi po lewej otworzyły się gładko - kamienna płyta chodziła lekko na najlżejsze dotknięcie i gdyby Baion nie wiedział lepiej, byłby przekonany, że to jakaś automatyka. Za nimi była rozczarowująco pusta izba - tylko coś, co kiedyś mogło być drewnianym stojakiem, pewnie na broń. Po drugiej stronie było podobnie: zaledwie resztki ławy, po których było jeszcze znać ślady rzeźbionych elementów. Kolejne dwie pary drzwi ujawniły  puste pokoje, które mogły być magazynami albo, właściwie, czymkolwiek. Jeden z nich oświetlony był, zaskakująco, lampą z podobnego minerału, jak krasnoludzka latarka Baiona. Zamiast białym, lampa świeciła jednak ciepłym, złotozielonym blaskiem. Drzwi od tego pomieszczenia zostawiwszy otwarte, książę skierował się wreszcie w stronę szkieletów.  
W lepszym świetle od razu zrozumiał swoją pomyłkę. To nie był żaden grobowiec, o nie - nikt tak nie chowałby swoich zmarłych. Poza tym, szkielety należały do istot tak... dziwnych, że trudno było wręcz określić, czemu, ale Baion poczuł się nieswojo. Czaszki miały tak nietypowo wypłaszczone, że musiały mieć zdeformowane głowy. Zęby - zęby wyglądały na bardzo ostre i na pewno były dłuższe, niż u jakiejkolwiek znanej mu dwunożnej istoty. Kości były grube i gruźlaste. Kręgosłupy - mocne, ale bardzo krzywe, a na jednym było coś, co przypominało ostre i sztywne rogowe płetwowate coś. Gdzieniegdzie zachowały się włosy - skołtunione i w strąkach, czasem sfilcowane w kołtuny. Rozpoznawalne elementy rynsztunku wyglądały na prymitywne. To wszystko nie wystarczyłoby jeszcze, żeby Baiona zaniepokoić, ale unosiła się nad tymi zwłokami dziwna, nieokreślona groza. Przyjrzał się uważnie. Nie znał się na takich rzeczach, ale te szkielety mogły należeć do jakichś mutantów. Ha! Jeśli miał rację, ekipa archeologiczna Królewskiego Uniwersytetu w Dale będzie szczęśliwa jak nigdy!  
Poza zwalonymi na kupę szkieletami ziała ciemność, nieznacznie tylko rozproszona światłem lampy z bocznego pokoju. Książę zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy jej nie wyrwać i nie wziąć ze sobą, ale w końcu zostawił lampę na miejscu - jego latarka powinna mimo wszystko wystarczyć.  
Na końcu korytarza był kamienny portal, rzeźbiony w kształt splecionych drzew. Na progu leżało trochę broni - ale już nie takiej paskudnej. Porzucono tam resztki kolczugi, wykończonej płytkami - płytki były grawerowane w roślinne wici. To pasowałoby, owszem, do dowolnych, baśniowych czy nie baśniowych elfów! Nie było jednak żadnych śladów po właścicielach zbroi, wszystko leżało na cienkiej warstwie popielatego pyłu.  
Kręcąc głową nad zagadkami, Baion pochylił głowę i znów dotknął piersi dłonią, bo bardzo to wyglądało, jak gdyby stał właśnie w miejscu jakiejś ostatniej walki.  
Ciemność za progiem sprawiała wrażenie jeszcze obszerniejszej. Kiedy przejechał latarką tu i tam, przekonał się, że ma do czynienia z ogromną, skalną jaskinią, rzeźbioną w gałęzie i korzenie. Dało się widzieć mozaiki - naśladujące sklepienie z liści, wystające ulistnione gałązki. Tu i ówdzie przebiły się prawdziwe korzenie - w wielu miejscach rozbiły dekoracje - na posadzce były góry i doliny, a w ziemi jak gwiazdki błyskały kamyki z mozaik. Prawdopodobnie gdyby to miejsce oświetlić, wciąż byłoby cudowne - ale w ograniczonym blasku latarki Baion i tak uznał, że sama wielkość już robi wrażenie.  
Wspominając dla porównnia pałac swojego brata i starą warownię Ereboru, przeszedł się jeszcze z latarką tak daleko, jak się odważył w nieznanym miejscu. W końcu upewnił się, że stoi w wielkim holu: rozchodziły się z niego schody i przejścia, a na środku leżał rozbity w drzazgi, wciąż słabiuteńko się jarzący żyrandol z kryształów, którego rozpiętość musiała mieć co najmniej ze cztery metry.  
Już tylko ktoś zupełnie sceptyczny mógłby wątpić, gdzie się znalazł. Tego miejsca nie zamieszkiwały krasnoludy. Czegoś takiego nie wymyśliliby praktyczni ludzie. W ogóle nie przypominało to niczego normalnego.  
To musiał być pałac Króla Elfów.  
Musiał być.  
Baion obrócił się jeszcze raz, wolno, przetrawiając w umyśle konsekwencje swojego odkrycia. Legendy jak legendy, studnie jak studnie, ale pałac - prawdziwy pałac - to materialny dowód, że królestwo elfów to nie wymysł i nie przesąd, tylko historia. A potem się zatrzymał, bo przyszło mu do głowy, że - skoro byle ścieżka przez las potrafi w niewytłumaczalny sposób zachowywać się, jak się zachowywała - to co może się zdarzyć w pałacu?  Czy nie jest tu niepożądanym gościem? I co mu spadnie na kark, jeśli jest?  
Jednak w holu panowała zupełna cisza - a właściwie wielki spokój. Ciemność potrafi często być złowroga i przytłaczająca, ale ta była po prostu pełna spokoju, i to nawet pomimo stosu kości w bramie. Baion odetchnął głęboko. Nawet powietrze było zaskakująco świeże - nic stęchłego ani dusznego, przyjemny, leśny zapach. Musiał tu być rewelacyjny system wentylacji.  
Na razie zignorował schody. Posuwając się wzdłuż ściany, naliczył trzy wyloty korytarzy - jeden otwarty i wionący chłodem, a dwa zamknięte resztkami drzwi. Znalazł się w końcu po drugiej stronie holu, między dwoma największymi, asymetrycznie skręconymi biegami schodów. Natrafił tam na wyższe nieco, kamienne drzwi, które znów bez oporu otworzyły się na dotknięcie jego dłoni.  
I oniemiał.  
Znalazł się nagle w lesie i przez chwilę nie mógł zrozumieć, jak się to stało. Po chwili zorientował się jednak, że wszedł do czegoś w rodzaju... patio. Aż się roześmiał na nieadekwatność tej nazwy. W zboczu góry najwyraźniej wydrążono kiedyś szeroki komin - tak duży, że zmieścił się w nim ogród. Skała wyrzeźbiona była w kształt pni drzew, kilka wysokich buków rosło dookoła - zwalone, przegniłe pnie świadczyły o tym, że i dawniej musiały tu rosnąć drzewa. Na samym środku, wewnątrz wypróchniałego i przesypanego ziemią pniaka, wznosiło gałęzie młode drzewko. Światło docierało do niego z góry, rozproszone i przesiane przez liście i gałęzie, ale najwyraźniej wystarczające.   
W tym samym, zielonozłotym świetle Baion mógł dostrzec, że patio okala taras. Przebiegał poza wyrzeźbionymi w skale drzewnymi kolumnami. Liście zasypały go tak, że część wejść do wewnątrz pałacu była przywalona ściółką i ziemią. Były tam również trzy działające lampy, kamienne ławki, wystające spod liści i nawet kilka rzeźb. Jedna z nich przedstawiała chyba kobietę, chociaż czas i deszcze zrobiły swoje i nie dałoby się już powiedzieć niczego na pewno.  
Baion podszedł bliżej i odgarnął z posągu liście i pajęczyny - ukazała mu się regularna niegdyś twarz o rysach niemal zatartych przez czas. Lewa połowa twarzy, bardziej wystawiona na pogody i niepogody, mocno się starła i wykruszyła - wyglądało to jak okaleczenie i było dziwnie melancholijne - metafora całego tego minionego splendoru. A jednak w zrujnowanym ogrodzie młode, dzikie drzewko wywierało wrażenie... niezłomności, a może uporu. Baion uśmiechnął się i rozejrzał, zastanawiając się, dokąd iść dalej. Bez kopania nie dostałby się do żadnego z mniejszych wyjść z ogrodu, ale może dałoby się wejść do okien, które otwierały się między rzeźbionymi pniami nieco wyżej? Pogrzebał w plecaku i wydobył stamtąd linę - a potem zawahał się i roześmiał - jak mógł tego nie zauważyć! Przecież aż do samych okien wspinało się ogromne, zdrewniałe pnącze, po którym wejście nie przedstawiało w ogóle żadnych trudności.  
Badając mimo wszystko ostrożnie wytrzymałość kolejnych gałęzi, książę wspiął się zgrabnie na szeroki parapet okna. Nie było oszklone - może w ogóle nigdy nie było? Do wnętrza wiatr naniósł pokłady liści, ale widać było, że niegdyś były to pięknie urządzone pomieszczenia. Ten pokój, na przykład, mieścił w sobie wnękę, w której wciąż były grube, rzeźbione półki w nienajgorszym stanie. Na półkach pozostały nawet jakieś zwoje i Baion zbliżył się, wyciągając rękę ostrożnie, żeby im się przyjrzeć, a niczego nie uszkodzić.   
Pergamin. Trzymał się nieźle - widać ten, kto go przygotowywał, wiedział, jak konserwować zbiory. Musiał, uśmiechnął się książę, bo na cóż nieśmiertelnym bytom pisma, które się rozsypią po kilku wiekach? Odważył się delikatnie rozprostować pergamin - sztywny, ale na szczęście nie kruchy. Zapisany był znowuż tym samym pismem - bardzo, trzeba przyznać, dekoracyjnym. Baion mógłby przysiąc, że gdzieś w procesie edukacji takie pismo mu próbowano wpoić, ale nie był zbyt biegły w paleografii. To było zadanie dla specjalistów. Jednak między partiami tekstu widniały finezyjne rysunki tuszem - w nich dało się bez trudu rozpoznać szkice zawilców, kosaćce, jakieś z detalami odrysowane korzenie... a pod jednym z obrazków napisano w języku Rohanu: simbelmyne. Baion przyjrzał się uważnie i uśmiechnął na myśl o małym, białym kwiatku, którego znajomość  połączyła właśnie jego i żyjącego przed wiekami autora czy kopistę.  
I znowu, jak przed przekroczeniem rzeki, nagle poczuł, jak włoski na karku stają mu dęba - przeczucie, albo nawet mniej niż przeczucie, że nie jest sam - że coś go obserwuje. Albo ktoś.  
W pokoju jednak panowała cisza, zaś ze zrujnowanego patio dobiegał tylko odległy śpiew ptaków. Od okna zawiał lekki wiaterek, zaszeleściły liście - ten późnoletni dźwięk, mniej skórzasty niż wiosną, bardziej papierowy. Simblemin miał płatki pociągnięte delikatnie białą farbką  i Baionowi wydawało się przez moment, że namalowane płatki również się poruszyły. To wszystko, a jednak instynkt wciąż go ostrzegał: coś tu jest. Albo ktoś.  
Odłożył niechętnie zwój na półkę - było ich tam jeszcze kilka, a także trzy kodeksy, w lepszym i gorszym stanie. Jeden zwój zupełnie się pozlepiał i przerosły go białawe, kosmate nitki. Obiecując sobie, że za chwilę do nich wszystkich wróci i wszystko zeskanuje, obrzucił jeszcze szybkim spojrzeniem pokój - ława, karło, zbutwiałe tkaniny, coś szklanego - i pchnął lekko drewniane drzwi.  
A one się rozsypały w pył, pozostawiając tylko wiszące na zawiasach okucia.  
Natomiast klamka gruchnęła o ziemię z głośnym brzękiem i w ciszy opustoszałego pałacu zabrzmiało to, jakby zawaliła się kamienica. Uspokoiwszy nieco oddech, Baion pokręcił głową - nerwowo się robiło, nie ma co. Odczekał na wszelki wypadek, nasłuchując, ale wszędzie było tak samo spokojnie, jak przed chwilą.  
Za drzwiami był szeroki korytarz o kolebkowym sklepieniu - oświetlony jasno lampami. Tutaj ściany były polichromowane - kolory tylko trochę wyblakły, a wzór był piękny i zabawny. Baion nie znał się tak znowu bardzo na sztuce, ale wiedział, co mu się podoba, a to podobało mu się ogromnie. Stylizowane rośliny pięły się i zwierzęta goniły wzdłuż ścian i łuków, a każdy odcinek korytarza przedstawiał co innego: tutaj - ogród warzywny (nawet z gąsienicami na kapuście), tam - szopy pracze na brzegu strumienia, ówdzie - niedźwiedzia wybierającego z barci miód, w otoczeniu kwiatów i wyraźnie oburzonych pszczół... Dobór i wykonanie scenek wskazywały jasno, że artysta miał poczucie humoru i znakomite oko.  
Jeden koniec korytarza tonął w mroku - kilka lamp musiało pęknąć. Na drugim znajdowały się kolejne kamienne drzwi, uchylone. Padało zza nich światło.  
Baion zrobił kilka kroków w stronę tych drzwi i coś zgrzytnęło mu nagle pod stopą - schylił się i podniósł nieduży, oblepiony zbutwiałymi liśćmi przedmiot. Oczyścił go ostrożnie i spod liści błysnął metal - pierścień! Sądząc ze stanu metalu, złoty, z białego złota, z przepięknym białozłotym kamieniem. Kamień oplatały gałązki - albo jelenie rogi.  
Książę wpatrywał się w pierścień długą chwilę. To był pierwszy cenny przedmiot, jaki spotkał w pałacu - nie licząc broni strażnika przy bramie - i był bardzo piękny. Ale czy miał prawo cokolwiek stąd zabierać? Trudno było nie pomyśleć o tym, jak las traktował nieopłacenie przejścia, a Baion nie był przecież złodziejem. Z drugiej strony jednak czym zabranie tego klejnotu różniło się od wzięcia ze sobą, powiedzmy, lampy? Albo księgi? Dla historyka, badacza, dla króla Dali wreszcie, to wszystko były świadectwa minionych dziejów, przedmioty do zbadania i przekazania potomnym, na dowód tego, że stare legendy są jednak prawdziwe. Obracając klejnot w palcach stał przez chwilę, zadumany, aż w końcu przykucnął  i odłożył pierścień z powrotem na podłogę, nieco bardziej z boku, żeby nie nadepnąć na niego w drodze powrotnej. I nagle, podnosząc wzrok, zobaczył tuż przed sobą noski ozdobnych, skórzanych butów i skraj ciężkiej, haftowanej tkaniny.  
Z okrzykiem zaskoczenia poturlał się do tyłu, sięgając odruchowo do pasa po broń - ale po chwili zrozumiał, że nie ma powodu do gwałtownych ruchów. Stał przed nim bardzo wysoki mężczyzna w obfitym płaszczu narzuconym na bogato zdobioną tunikę. Miał długie, jasne włosy i piękną twarz, pełną powagi. Miał również pierścień na palcu prawej dłoni - ten właśnie pierścień, który Baion przed chwilą miał w ręku. I był przezroczysty. Prawie. Przebijał przez niego fresk ze zdziwionym jeleniem ze strzałą w boku, a światło lamp tak jakby migotało na krawędziach zjawiska. Potem światła zrobiło się więcej, sylwetka zaprószyła się drobinkami blasku - i znikła.   
Oszołomiony Baion pozbierał się z podłogi (był już zupełnie usmarowany ziemią i liśćmi) i zbliżył ostrożnie do miejsca, gdzie rozpłynęła się zjawa, ale nic więcej się nie pojawiło.  
Oglądając się przez ramię, na wypadek, gdyby pojawić się miało, książę ruszył w stronę oświetlonych drzwi i już wkrótce znów miał sposobność poczuć, jak kamień rozgrzewa się lekko pod jego dłonią i usuwa na bok, otwierając mu przejście. Za drzwiami - za drzwiami było coś zupełnie niebywałego: jaskinia, ogromna jaskinia, większa niż ta, w której znajdował się hol, pełna wijących się, olbrzymich korzeni, a może mostków, miejscami zbutwiałych i zapadających się. Wszędzie były lampy - tak dużo lamp, że do dziś zachowało się wiele działających. Najwięcej ich było w centralnej części, a tam wznosiła się jakaś dziwaczna budowla, zarośnięta bluszczem i przysypana liśćmi. Padało na nią z góry, ukosem, światło, które mogło być dzienne.  
Baionowi nie udało się podejść do samej budowli - nawet dostanie się tam, gdzie się dostał, wymagało od niego sporo zręczności. Kiedyś pewnie dało się po tych korzeniowych alejkach tańczyć menuety w cztery pary, ale teraz kończyły się niespodziewanie w powietrzu, albo opadały w dół przy pierwszym kroku. W końcu stanął niedaleko od budowli, na niewielkiej, okrągłej platformie wyłożonej kamieniem (ale korzeń wił się przez kamienną posadzkę jak inkrustacja). Przyglądał się pilnie, świecąc przy tym latarką, ale przez dłuższą chwilę jeszcze nie był w stanie odgadnąć, co się kryje pod tymi bluszczami. Ołtarz? Posąg?  
I nagle go olśniło: to musiał być tron! Pewnie tak samo drzewiasty, jak większość motywów wszędzie tutaj! Wyobraził sobie siedzisko wyrobione w ogromnym, rozgałęzionym pniu: tak, mniej więcej tak to wyglądało. Dołem musiał niegdyś płynąć podziemny strumień - teraz widać było tylko błotnisty rów, na wpół zasypany liśćmi i ziemią. O, a tam, na dole, otwierały się przejścia - kto wie, może wprost do holu? Tak, to miałoby sens.  
Nawet teraz, puste i zniszczone, było to niezwykłe miejsce, pełne majestatu i dzikiego piękna - nie było w tym nic z geometrycznej doskonałości Ereboru ani z złotego przepychu królewskiego domu w Dale. Była za to tajemnica i spiętrzone warstwy melancholii, i odwieczność. Baion uważał się za praktycznego człowieka o uporządkowanym umyśle - a jednak nie mógł się tym wrażeniom oprzeć.  
Spojrzał jeszcze raz na oblany złocistą poświatą tron - i zamarł w bezruchu. U stóp owiniętej bluszczami konstrukcji stały sylwetki - zwiewne i półprzezroczyste, ale bez najmniejszej wątpliwości przyodziane w błyszczące słabo zbroje. Pomiędzy nimi, w drżących drobinach światła, stała ta sama postać, którą Baion zobaczył w korytarzu: ktoś wysoki, jasnowłosy, przyodziany w obfity płaszcz. Tym razem na jasnych włosach spoczywała korona. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby upleciono ją z gałązek i liści i Baion zrozumiał, kogo ma przed sobą - samego Króla Elfów.  
Nie, żeby przetrwały o nim jakieś jednoznaczne, historyczne przekazy, nie. Jednak były baśnie i piosenki - ba, własna matka usypiała go kiedyś jedną z nich:  
 - ...Wśród drzew ucztują zaś elfowie,  
Król elfów wieniec ma na głowie,  
A kiedy skinie różdżką złotą,  
Las śpiewa cicho i z tęsknotą  
Wiewiórkom i ptakom do snu.  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że wypowiedział te słowa na głos, kiedy na ten niespodziewany dźwięk, niosący się daleko w ogromnej przestrzeni jaskini, sylwetki zafalowały. Jasnowłosy król wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał Baiona wezwać do siebie, albo może się do niego zwrócić - ale znowu świetlne refleksy i zajączki rozbłysły mocniej, i wszystko znikło.  
Książę stał w miejscu przez dłuższą chwilę, ale nic się nie działo. Nic - tylko słońce, padające na tron przez otwór gdzieś wysoko, rozświetlało unoszące się w powietrzu drobinki kurzu.  
To słońce padało jednak coraz bardziej ukośnie, jak nie bez zmartwienia zauważył Baion. Nie byłoby chyba dobrym pomysłem zostawać w pałacu na noc, nieprawdaż?...  
Nieprawdaż?  
Chociaż... Właściwie czym się to różniło od nocowania w lesie? Baion miał swoją matę termiczną i śpiwór, i zapas wody i jedzenia, więc nie było właściwie powodu, żeby tutaj nie zanocować. Ogromna sala tronowa sprawiała jednak raczej mało zaciszne wrażenie, a jeśli Baion dobrze rozumiał klucz, to wszystkie zjawy miały pewnie tendencję do pojawiania się w znaczących miejscach albo w sąsiedztwie znaczących przedmiotów. Należało więc raczej znaleźć pomieszczenie zaciszne i na uboczu. Może któryś z pokojów wychodzących na patio by się nadał?...   
Następne trzy godziny książę spędził na rozglądaniu się po rozmaitych zakamarkach. Wszystkie drzwi, których nie przeżarły żadne korniki, otwierały się na najlżejsze dotknięcie jego dłoni, więc nie musiał się męczyć z odsuwaniem żadnych zamków (chociaż w zamian powodów do zastanowienia miał aż nadto).  
Większość pomieszczeń była zupełnie zrujnowana: na ścianach tu i tam pozostały zetlałe resztki tkanin,  w naniesionych przez stulecia liściach stały jakieś szczątki mebli - czasem tylko próchno i pył, a czasem zdumiewająco dobrze zachowane elementy, a raz nawet okuta skrzynia (no, głównie okucia były jeszcze w jakim takim stanie).  
W skrzyni były może kiedyś złożone materiały - ubrania? pościel? - ale teraz została z nich niemal jednolita, zbutwiała masa, w której tylko gdzieniegdzie połyskiwały ozdobne guziki. Niektóre były bardzo piękne - zdobione jakimś nierdzewiejącym metalem - i pozwolił sobie wybrać na pamiątkę jeden, wyrobiony ślicznie w kształt bukowego listka, mniejszego niż paznokieć. Nie rozglądał się jednak specjalnie za skarbami - bardziej ciekawiło go to, jak kiedyś wyglądały te komnaty i czemu służyły.  
W końcu wszedł do większego apartamentu, który miał coś w rodzaju antykamery - pod ścianami były kamienne, rzeźbione ławy. Wychodziło z niej dwoje drzwi, o framugach wyrzeźbionych w żywej skale w piękne, gałęziste motywy. Drewniane drzwi ledwo wisiały na zawiasach. Na Baionie nie zrobiło już wrażenia, kiedy, pchnięte, urwały się, w wypadku tych większych - razem z zawiasami.  
Za dużymi drzwiami był duży, jasny pokój, w którym nawet teraz było bardzo przyjemnie - światło padało z patio, chociaż o tej porze dnia nie było go już za wiele, a dodatkowo świeciły lampy, tutaj finezyjnie  wyrzeźbione w kształt gałęzi. Wiedząc, jak trudno obrabiało się luminoforyt, Baion nie mógł się temu nadziwić. Z wyposażenia komnaty, oczywiście, niewiele zostało, ale widać było, że to czyjaś sypialnia. Kogoś ważnego, pewnie nawet królewska. Na ścianach pozostały freski - nie tak dobrze zachowane, jak te w korytarzu, ale wciąż dało się dostrzec, że niegdyś było to śliczne trompe-d-oeil przedstawiające ogród z fontanną. W zwałach liści na podłodze widać było resztki szerokiego łoża, które rzecz jasna dawno się zapadło i rozsypało. Natomiast przy ścianie naprzeciwko fresku wciąż stały połamane i spróchniałe półki z książkami (na niektórych książkach coś rosło, i należało podejrzewać, że jeśli cokolwiek się z nich zachowało, to najwyżej okładki). W komnacie były jeszcze dwa przejścia, ale ich już książę nie badał - cofnąwszy się do antykamery zajrzał za to za mniejsze drzwi.  
Pokój za nimi był w lepszym stanie - częściowo dlatego, że okno zasłonięte było ramą z wprawionymi gomółkami i tafelkami szkła, pięknie skomponowanymi. Ach, więc tak to kiedyś robili! Pewnie na ogół wyjmowano te szyby na lato.  
Na ścianie, na zetlałych i sczerniałych pozostałościach po kobiercu, wisiało kilka złamanych łuków. Książki - w tym pałacu wszędzie były książki - też wydawały się być jakby mniej zniszczone.  Baion otworzył przypadkową - kodeks trochę się rozłaził, ale ogólnie trzymał się nienajgorzej. Wewnątrz były przepiękne, kolorowe iluminacje przedstawiające zwierzęta: jedna z nich była bardzo starannie i z namaszczeniem zasmarowana atramentem i książę roześmiał się cicho, bo rozpoznał solenną pracę jakiegoś antycznego kilkulatka, który najwyraźniej bardzo lubił króliki.  
Było tu na tyle równo, że chyba należało tutaj ułożyć się na noc. Rozkładając posłanie, Baion zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że słyszy jakby ciurkanie i bardzo go ucieszyła myśl, że być może jest tu gdzieś źródło bieżącej wody. Pewnie w pałacu mieli jakiś system wodociągów?  
Odłożył plecak na podłogę i podążając za cichutkim dźwiękiem znalazł za antykamerą, przy większej komnacie z trompe d'oeil, coś, co kiedyś musiało być całkiem luksusową łazienką: wskazywał na to polerowany kamień, piękne rzeźbienia detali oraz, na środku wpuszczonej w podłogę wanny... eee... coś  w rodzaju fontanny. Fontanna, mimo zniszczeń, jakie spowodował czas, wciąż miała ogólnie drzewiasty kształt, a z pozostałych gałęzi drzewa ciekła woda: najwyraźniej mechanizm, który ją kiedyś włączał i wyłączał zniszczył się już wieki temu. Woda wyżłobiła kamień, roztrzaskały się też prawie wszystkie lampy: odłamki luminoforytu migotały łagodnie na dnie wanny pomiędzy gruzem.  
W zasadzie śmieszne, ale Baion był zadowolony ze znalezienia łazienki także i dlatego, że jakoś nieswojo by mu było nawet w zrujnowanym pałacu sikać po kątach. Jakoś... nieładnie, a poza tym wyobrażał sobie kolejnego ducha z dezaprobatą na twarzy i od razu odechciewało mu się nawet kichania, a co dopiero innych rzeczy.  
Myjąc pod fontanną ręce, odkrył, że z części gałęzi w ogóle płynie gorąca woda, kto wie z jakich urządzeń i źródeł. Odświeżył się zatem z przyjemnością i wrócił do mniejszej komnaty. Z okna nie padało już światło słoneczne z patio, pokój oświetlało tylko złotozielone lśnienie. Prawie spodziewał się kolejnej wizyty elfickich zjaw, ale nie: wszędzie panował bezruch i cisza. Cisza tak wielka, że śpiew nocnego ptaka dobiegał zza okna czysto i jasno jak koncert ze sceny.  
Baion zjadł niespiesznie chleb, ser i parę ogórków, a potem, starannie wytarłszy ręce, zabrał się do przeglądania książek. Wszystkie były zapisane tym ozdobnym pismem elfów, ale na przykład jedna z nich - mniejsza i bardziej zniszczona - została wyraźnie wydrukowana prasą z ruchomą czcionką. Książę uśmiechnął się. Czy to nie było tak, że elfowie znali świetnie rozmaite technologie, ale cenili sobie ręczną robotę i gardzili ułatwieniami? Bardzo by to pasowało do wszystkiego, co dotąd widział w pałacu: do cywilizacji o wysokiej kulturze, ale niepojętym przywiązaniu do tradycyjnych rzemiosł. Ciekawe, co by powiedzieli na krzemowe maszyny krasnoludów! Na fabryki Dale! Na dalekomorskie porty Gondoru i laboratoria Imladris! A podobno w Imladris też kiedyś była siedziba elfów... Chyba tylko Shire rządziło się innymi zasadami. Żadnego wielkiego przemysłu, spokojne, rolnicze ziemie, wysoko cenione, tradycyjne produkty. Pewnie tam by się elfom podobało najbardziej.  
Kolejna książka okazała się być pełna rysunków tuszem. Nieco wyblakłe, nakreślone były ręką mistrza - szybkie, dynamiczne portrety i scenki, pozy łuczników  i jeźdźców, bawiące się dzieci. I te twarze! Twarze piękne jak sen, o tych rysach niemal nienaturalnie regularnych, z których wydawało się bić światło!  
Przewróciwszy parę kartek, Baion nagle wzdrygnął się, bo spojrzała na niego naraz twarz zupełnie inna: w połowie piękna i promienna, a w połowie - jakby roztopiona albo pozabliźniana, makabryczna.  
Zaraz przypomniała mu się figura w patio - ta zniszczona. Wstał więc i z wysiłkiem zestawił z parapetu ramę z szybkami - w każdej chwili mogła rozprysnąć się i zasypać go szklanymi drzazgami. Ostrożnie oparł ramę o ścianę i wyjrzał do ciemnego ogrodu. Figura nadal tam stała, nieznacznie oświetlona jedną z pobliskich lamp. Czy to był przypadek, że jej twarz czas skruszył w taki sam sposób, jak został okaleczony elf, sportretowany w książce?  
Baion, zadumany, patrzył na posąg przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem westchnął i odwrócił się od okna. W komnacie znowu nikogo nie było, choć przecież zdawało się, że powinien być...   
Z książki spoglądała ze smutkiem koszmarnie zdeformowana twarz i książę przesłonił ręką jej zniszczoną połowę. Czy to był król? Czy tylko twarze elfów, wszystkie takie nieziemsko piękne, wydawały mu się takie same? Zjawa króla chyba nie miała żadnych blizn, ale - po tych wszystkich wiekach - czy by się nie wyleczył? Czy zjawy, tak w ogóle, muszą mieć blizny?  
Kiedy w końcu ułożył się do snu, Baion rozmyślał jeszcze chwilę o tym pustym, cichym pałacu - wypełnionym jednak widmami i pytaniami, i zapomnianymi historiami, i w końcu udało mu się złapać coś, co od dłuższego czasu dobijało się o uwagę w jego głowie. Złapał mianowicie to osobliwe uczucie, że wszystko, co go tu otaczało, wydawało się czekać właśnie na kogoś takiego, jak on. Kogoś, kto przyjdzie tu nie w poszukiwaniu dowolnych korzyści, ale z ciekawości. Z dociekliwym umysłem, z otwartymi oczami. Wspomniał na szkielety w bramie i zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy zaludniające pałac cienie nie miały przypadkiem nawet i teraz jakichś sposobów, by ustrzec się przed niechcianymi gośćmi - i czy, wobec tego, nie miały też i środków, by pożądanych gości zachęcić... na przykład powodując obsunięcie się dawno zasypanego wzgórza. Czuł przecież w lesie czyjąś nieuchwytną obecność - zawsze ją czuł przechodząc przez Wielki Zielony Las, ale dzisiaj było prawie tak, jakby ktoś stał mu za plecami.  
I te drzwi, które wydawały się same otwierać pod dotknięciem jego ręki! Czy rozpoznano go jako człowieka z Dale?  
W każdym razie pałac strzegł jego spokoju tej nocy: Baion spał mocno i zdrowo i obudził się pełen energii. Nocna przerwa w badaniach i myśleniu pomogła mu powziąć decyzję - poza guzikiem na pamiątkę i może odprysku niezwykłego w odcieniu luminoforytu postanowił niczego z pałacu nie zabierać. Skoro tak, uznał jednak, że powinien jak najwięcej udokumentować. Zjadłszy więc pospiesznie śniadanie, zabrał się do pracy. Jego ereborski komunikator mógł pomieścić kilka terabajtów danych, więc w ciągu przedpołudnia zeskanował kilkaset najbardziej czytelnych ze zniszczonych ksiąg i zwojów, jakie znalazł (błogosławiąc pionowy skaner, którym można było kopiować książki bez ich otwierania). Miał wrażenie, że sporo z tych skanów będzie niezbyt czytelne, ale postanowił się jednak pospieszyć. Musiał jeszcze sfotografować jak najwięcej wnętrz, póki zasilanie w komunikatorze nie padnie.  
Oczywiście, utrwalił również cały szkicownik ze swojej sypialni. Ze wszystkiego, co tu znalazł, najbardziej go kusiło, by zabrać właśnie ten kodeks. Podjąwszy jednak raz decyzję nie chciał jej zmieniać - czuł jakoś szóstym zmysłem, że powinien pamiętać o losie łupieżców.  
Zrobił kilka filmów, świecąc sobie jak mógł najlepiej.   
Sala tronowa, patio (figura spoglądała na niego czujnie swoim jedynym okiem), freski na ścianach, fontanna w łazience. Organiczne, poskręcane schody. Dokumentując zawzięcie, Baion trafił jeszcze do kilku większych komnat - wielkiej jadalni i czegoś, co musiało być pokojem muzycznym, bo wśród wszelkiego gruzu i wszechobecnych liści walały się tam pozostałości instrumentów - jakieś kościane ustniki, pordzewiała masa, która kiedyś była trąbką, resztki inkrustowanej harfy. W zapamiętaniu przebiegł prawie wszystkie pokoje, do których docierało jakiekolwiek światło, coraz dotkliwiej się przekonując, że aby zbadać cały pałac, musiałby tu spędzić z miesiąc.  
Do części pomieszczeń jednak i tak nie udało mu się dotrzeć: główny korytarz zamknięty był gruzowiskiem, którego bez brygady ludzi albo specjalistycznego sprzętu nie udałoby się za nic odkopać. Ziemia przerośnięta korzeniami i pełna głazów i cegieł zagradzała drogę; co więcej, sądząc ze szczelin w podłodze i suficie osuwisko szło przez wszystkie piętra.  
 - Okej, okej, zrozumiałem aluzję - mruknął, chociaż przez cały dzień nie mignął mu nawet czubek nosa żadnej elfickiej zjawy. Zawrócił i zszedł po schodach do niemal zupełnie ciemnego korytarza, gdzie działała tylko jedna luminoforytowa lampa. Dawała zaledwie tyle światła, żeby się zupełnie nie zabić i Baion musiał wyciągnąć latarkę. Oczywiście, użycie latarki ma pewne minusy - na przykład wtedy, kiedy krzywizna korytarza powoduje, że omieciony strumieniem światła szkielet w zbroi pojawia się niespodziewanie pół metra od człowieka. Książę zachłysnął się odruchowo i skoczył w tył; dopiero po chwili opanował się na tyle, żeby spojrzeć z bliska na makabryczne znalezisko.  
Tylko skórzano-stalowa zbroja powodowała, że kościotrup się jeszcze trzymał: poniżej kolan widać było stosik kości i skórzanych resztek butów; tułów w kurcie i kolczudze natomiast przybity był włócznią do ściany.  
To nie był szkielet żadnego potwora, tylko ludzki - zauważył Baion z niepokojem. A potem, zmuszając się do odwrócenia od tej szczególnej ściennej ozdoby, rozejrzał się uważnie, świecąc sobie po korytarzu. Leżało tam jeszcze trochę kości i elementów uzbrojenia - to, co zostało z drugiego i trzeciego człowieka. Mieli ze sobą skórzane worki - leżały koło nich na podłodze.  
Baion w zadumie przyglądał się szkieletom i w końcu schylił się, żeby przejść pod włócznią. Potem zastukał w ścianę - to nie było żadne drewno ani gips, tylko lity kamień. Coś więc miało na tyle krzepy, żeby w stosunkowo ciasnym korytarzu, nie wykorzystując żadnego rozbiegu, i w dodatku pod niewygodnym kątem, przebić włócznią tego typa i na dodatek wbić ją w kamienną ścianę tak głęboko, że trzymała się (oraz trupa) nawet po długim czasie. Hmm.  
Stanowczo nie należało się narażać elfom.  
Zrobił znów nieco zdjęć, ale lampa błyskowa bardziej wyczerpywała mu zasilacz komunikatora i nie chciał przesadzić. Z korytarza, jak się spodziewał, drzwi wiodły do różnych gospodarczych pomieszczeń; schody w dół musiały zatem prowadzić do piwnic. Wprawdzie brzmiało to bardzo kusząco, ale Baion zaczynał się czuć odrobinę niespokojnie, jakby pałac sam sugerował mu, żeby już sobie poszedł. No więc zdjęcia kuchni - pięknych kamionkowych i szklanych naczyń w kredensie - sczerniałego srebra. Prześliczne kafle na piecach. Stojąca osobno kryształowa karafka na poczerniałej tacy. Zbutwiałe stosy jakichś haftowanych adamaszków - przetrwały głównie hafty złotą nicią, jakieś perły i kamienie (nie tknął ich nawet, na wszelki wypadek). Detale kamiennych portali i filarków.   
Zegarek pokazał mu w końcu, że do zachodu słońca pozostało pół godziny; wchodził właśnie z powrotem do wielkiego wejściowego hallu. Był głodny jak pies, ale jakoś nie chciał się zatrzymywać. Rozejrzał się po raz ostatni i stanąwszy na środku przyklęknął i zabrał świecący odłamek rozbitego żyrandola.   
A potem wstał i ukłoniwszy się głęboko powiedział - właściwie sam nie wiedząc, czemu to czyni:  
 - Dziękuję za gościnę, o, Królu Elfów. Pełne cudów jest to miejsce i z radością opowiem o nim mojemu bratu, królowi Dale, aby wiedział, że przyjaźń elfów nie jest tylko piękną legendą, lecz prawdziwym sojuszem naszego królestwa.  
Odwrócił się i ruszył ku wyjściu - widział już pomarańczowy prostokącik zachodu w głębi bramy - kiedy nagle głęboki, piękny głos odezwał się tuż za jego plecami:  
 - Żegnaj, potomku Barda Łucznika, przyjacielu elfów.  
Baion obrócił się gwałtownie na pięcie, ale w półmroku hallu nie było widać absolutnie nikogo - nawet żadnej zjawy, nawet najmniejszego poblasku, jaki towarzyszył ich obecności. Cisza i spokój, i tylko echo tego głosu - niesamowitego głosu - wciąż dzwoniło mu w uszach.  
Potrząsnął głową i, wciąż się rozglądając (choć rozumiał, że nikogo nie zobaczy), ruszył ku światłu odchodzącego dnia.  
Był już po drugiej stronie wąwozu i właśnie odwracał się, żeby jeszcze raz spojrzeć na bramę do pałacu Króla Elfów, kiedy nagle ziemia zadrżała mu pod stopami. Rozległ się przeokropny łomot i ze szczytu wzgórza oderwał się nagle wielki głaz i runął dokładnie na osypisko pod bramą; z nim posypały się zwały ziemi i kilka wyrwanych z korzeniami i połamanych pni (Baion zauważył, że wszystkie były suche; wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu, głaz nie uszkodził ani jednego zielonego drzewa).  
Książę przykucnął i podparł się rękami, bo wstrząs zachwiał całym brzegiem rzeki. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, po wejściu do pałacu nie było nawet śladu.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w świeżo osypane zbocze, a potem na jego zdumioną twarz wypłynął krzywy, porozumiewawczy uśmiech.  
 - A więc tak - mruknął. - Żegnaj, Królu Elfów. Dobrze, że zrobiłem dużo fotek.  
Może to były ptaki, ale jeśli tak, to nigdy wcześniej takich nie słyszał: w każdym razie był pewien, że kiedy szedł, pogwizdując, wśród ciemniejącego lasu, dobiegały go chichoty i coś jakby porwane fragmenty piosenek. Pewnie czułby się z tym jakoś nieswojo, gdyby tamten melancholijny, dźwięczny głos nie nazwał go przyjacielem. W każdym razie dziwne dźwięki nie ścigały go zbyt daleko i wkrótce rozpłynęły się w pogodnym wieczorze.  
*  
Dwa tygodnie później, wymachując kartą pamięci, Baion wkroczył do gabinetu swojego brata i usiadł na rogu biurka.  
 - Jak tam, wasza wysokość? - przywitał go pogodnie.  
Bearan zerwał się z krzesła z uśmiechem i z rozmachem walnął go w plecy.  
 - Się masz, włóczęgo - odparł. - Nie spieszyło ci się po drodze.  
 - Oj tam. Każdemu się może zdarzyć chwila rozmarzenia w lesie.  
 - Chwila - tak. Wiesz, ile przez ciebie mam siwych włosów?  
 - Mnóstwo - odparł Baion, spoglądając z ukosa na czuprynę króla Dali. - Ale nic się nie martw. Przyczyniałem się do rozwoju nauki.  
 - Nauki?  - Bearan zerknął na brata sceptycznie. - Odkryłeś jakieś grzybki czy co?  
 - Grzybki! - prychnął Baion. Pogrzebał w kieszeni kurtki i rzucił na stół dwa niewielkie przedmioty. - Masz, przyjrzyj się.  
 - Luminoforyt - powiedział powoli król. - Jakiś niezwykły, istotnie, jakby zielonkawy.  
 - Patrz uważniej.  
 - Rzeźbiony, a może wytrawiany. Bardzo precyzyjnie. Skąd to masz?  
 - A ten guzik - bracie, ten guzik kazałem po drodze zbadać w Ereborze. O mało mnie nie obrabowali z niego. Wiesz co to jest?  
 - Srebro, na moje oko - odrzekł z powątpiewaniem Bearan. - I co z tego?  
 - Mithril - powiedział krótko Baion.  
 - Przecież za tę ilość mithrilu mógłbym wyremontować obwodnicę!  
 - No to wyremontuj - odparł książę. - Chociaż ja na twoim miejscu to bym nabywcy kazał słono dopłacić za oryginalną, starożytną, elficką robotę.  
Bearan spojrzał na brata z niedowierzaniem.  
 - Co ty mi za bajki opowiadasz? - spytał podejrzliwie. - Za chwilę zaczniesz mi opowiadać, że spotkałeś w lesie trzy świnki... Słuchaj, czy ty na pewno dobrze się masz?  
Baion uśmiechnął się.  
 - Zna-ko-mi-cie - odpowiedział. - Odpalaj komputer.  
Król nagle zamilkł i przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się bratu. Następnie, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, wymacał włącznik swojego osobistego komputera. Urządzenie zaszumiało delikatnie.  
 - Spotkałeś ich? - zapytał Bearan cicho.  
Baion nie odpowiedział. Położył kartę pamięci obok komputera. Następnie znów sięgnął do kieszeni i wydobył z niej starannie zawinięty w irchę arkusik pergaminu. Pergamin zapisany był atramentem, pięknym, wijącym się pismem.  
  - Kazałem sobie to przetłumaczyć - wyjaśnił książę. - W Ereborze mówią, i tak nas też jakoś uczono, że to krasnoludzkie wczesne pismo, ale coś mi się wydaje, że się mylą. Nasi specjaliści z Uniwersytetu mało nie padli, kiedy im to kazałem przełożyć. Ciekawe, co zrobią, kiedy im już udostępnisz zawartość tej karty. O ile zdecydujesz się to zrobić.  
 - A co tu takiego jest? - spytał król i dotknął palcem podpisu, widniejącego pod krótkim tekstem.  
Baion odchrząknął i przetłumaczył:  
 - Pomni na dawne więzi z Rodem Barda Łucznika, poświadczamy i utwierdzamy wieczny sojusz z Królestwem Dale. Póki ostatni z Eldarów nie odejdzie z Eryn Lasgalen (chodzi o Wielki Zielony Las, bracie), będziemy darzyć Was przyjaźnią w nadziei, że po naszym zniknięciu zachowacie ją dla wszelkiego Życia. To wszystko. Prawie jak historia o duchach. Nawet nie potrafię powiedzieć, kiedy to trafiło do mojego notesu.  
Bearan pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.  
 - A podpis? - spytał, stukając znowu w finezyjne, mocno nakreślone litery.  
 - Thranduil Oropherion - odpowiedział Baion. - Król Eryn Lasgalen.   
 - To jak baśń - szepnął król.  
Baion milczał przez chwilę. Myślał o zielonozłotym półmroku we wnętrzu góry, o zamilkłych instrumentach,  o posągu ze zniszczoną twarzą i o szkielecie przybitym do ściany. Myślał o ciurkaniu wody z fontanny i zapachu zbutwiałych liści, o świetle latarki w szkle butelek. I o wysokiej sylwetce u stóp porosłego bluszczem tronu - o elfie w koronie na jasnych włosach, z pierścieniem na półprzezroczystym palcu. I w końcu uśmiechnął się pod uważnym spojrzeniem swojego brata.  
\- Baśnie, wasza wysokość, mamy we krwi - powiedział. - Chyba muszę zacząć trenować łucznictwo.  
Król Dali roześmiał się w końcu.  
 - Czyżbyś obawiał się napaści smoka?  
  
Mniej więcej w tym samym zaś czasie, na północy, w nieczynnym od lat wulkanie, pojawiła się nagle smużka dymu. Okolica była w dużej mierze bezludna, dlatego nikt tego nawet nie zauważył. Gdyby jednak jakiś zaintrygowany sejsmolog opuścił się na dno krateru, nie znalazłby wcale oznak budzenia się wulkanu. Zobaczyłby natomiast pękniętą geodę. Z geody wydobywał się dym i niewielkie płomyczki, jak również bardzo ciche skomlenie.  
Ale to już zupełnie inna historia.


End file.
